News
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: Katniss tells Peeta that she is pregnant. *Post Mockingjay* (Short Drabble)


**News**

Peeta noticed that Katniss had been behaving relatively strange lately.

They hadn't had a true conversation in weeks. Granted, Katniss wasn't the most talkative of people but this was different. It almost seemed like she was _avoiding _him. This was the first time she had ever acted this way since their marriage toasting nearly six years ago.

He wanted to confront her about it. He had wanted to do that for days now but had held himself back in favor of allowing her space. But he wasn't sure how much longer he could try to ignore the silence.

Which was why he was now sitting in the front room of the house, staring into the fireplace as he waited for his wife to walk back in through the door.

Eventually, the sound of the front door creaking open stirred Peeta's gaze away from the fire and was graced with the sight of his wife walking into the house. Usually as of late, she would shy away and go into one of the rooms while not saying a word to him but this time, to both his surprise and relief, she faced him head on, making no move to try to run away. A small, rare smile graced her lips. "Hi."

"Katniss," Peeta breathed, immediately stepping closer to her after having been encouraged by the fact that she hadn't tried to get away from him.

"I have something to tell you," she inserted flatly before he could get another single word out.

Peeta desperately tried to read her expression. The tone of her voice had been so void of emotion that it was impossible to tell how she was feeling purely from that but unfortunately, the expression on her face was just as unreadable as her voice had been.

After seeing that it was no use to try to gauge what kind of news she had; good or bad, based on looking at her, Peeta gave up with a sigh and nodded, managing his own smile in her direction.

"What do you have to tell me?"

Now he could finally see a flash of emotion in Katniss's grey eyes but it was an emotion he hadn't expected to see; nervousness. And maybe even a little fear along with it.

And then, all at once, she blurted the words out. "I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to freeze as Peeta stared at her in utter shock, finding difficulty in coming to terms with what she had said, let alone coming up with a response to it.

Katniss let out a huff that Peeta immediately recognized as as sign that she was beginning to grow impatient. Some things never change. "Peeta, say something."

But when Peeta looked into her eyes again, it wasn't impatience he saw reflected in them...it was an increased glint of fear.

_She's terrified, _he realized. Of course she was. Katniss had never in the past wanted children, which was another reason why he was so confused and baffled by the realization before him.

"Katniss...did the pills stop working?" He asked lamely after mildly recovering from his shock.

Katniss blinked in a motion that looked liked annoyance. "No...I stopped taking them months ago."

"But why?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Katniss responded, her brief annoyance having drifted away in result of the seriousness of the conversation. "I've...Peeta, i've thought about what you said...years ago, and I think you were right. This could be good for us. Good for both of us."

Peeta's current mindset was now a mixture of two emotions. Overwhelming happiness of course, but along with that, there was also uncertainty. He didn't like the idea of Katniss doing this just to make him happy. A part of him had always wanted children but...he was okay with what he already had. As long as he had Katniss in his life, everything would be alright. But the selfish part of him also couldn't stop the feelings of excitement at the idea of becoming a father rush through him.

Wordlessly, he pulled her into his arms in a gentle embrace and although she didn't quite return the gesture, she didn't push him away either. He held her in his arms silently for a few moments before leaning forward to whisper into her ear.

"You didn't have to do this. I was happy enough just being with you."

"I did it for us," Katniss firmly corrected, finally wrapping her arms around him in return but Peeta wasn't quite sure he fully believed her.

For a few peaceful moments, they simply stood there and held each other, basking in the relieving sound of the other's steady heartbeat.

Peeta eventually cleared his throat. "It's going to be okay."

And it would be. Some might say that it would be better if two damaged people refrained from having children of their own but Peeta had faith it would help in bringing both happiness and peace to both of them...a good way to slowly begin letting go of the past and get on the path to healing. And they would do it together. Just as they always had.

"I know," Katniss replied flatly, but Peeta still wasn't convinced. His blue eyes locked firmly with her grey ones.

"It will. And we'll get through this together. You and me."

"I know," Katniss repeated, this time, sounding more convincing.

Peeta breathed in a large breath of air as he asked his next question.

"Real?"

And the reappearance of the small, genuine smile on her face as she replied with her answer was finally enough to convince him that she believed his words.

"Real."

**The End**


End file.
